Vermilion
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: The companion piece to my story 'Through Your Eyes'. Christmas is over and the new year is beginning bringing love and joy to Tommy and Kira. (One Shot, Completed)


Vermilion

The Companion piece to 'Through Your Eyes'

Note: The lyrics belong to Slipknot from their new CD, this is Vermilion Part Two

**James Eric Oliver**-Ok, for you Jud, I write this piece

**MysteryChick**-Merry Christmas to you too, I don't really view Kira and Tommy as teacher/student anymore, I haven't since they had prom.

**MadSlash**- I am aware on how short it is, I wrote it for a contest on the boards of PowerRangersNetwork, I lost however and I do believe it is because of the pairing. But oh well, their loss, and I am aware she is underage but yet again I do not care. I don't care and it _is _set during the series.

**Ryan T. Morris, alliamandmore, **and **Jen**- Thank you all for your kind words and for James Eric Oliver , I am writing this fic because he is my Kirommy shipping muse.

**LaurenLiz19**-Thank you for that, I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was submitted for a contest, which I didn't win but I don't care. I still have to type out _Within the Dawn_ and finish writing _Miracles in Twilight_. I'm thrilled that you want more, I have two adult stories in adultfanfiction about this pairing. If you want to read them, go here: ?no1296763423

**Without any further ado, here is the story, it will be short, I'm sorry but I still hope you enjoy it.**

_She seen trust in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through the cover in me_

_I'd do anything ever to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

It was New Years Eve as Tommy Oliver glanced at his watch, it was 4 in the afternoon and he awaited the arrival of Kira Ford. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror that hung in his hall, his short dark brown hair was gelled like normal, and his soulful brown eyes were framed with wire made frames. He wore black, his normal color now; his black button up shirt matched his black pants and shoes. He glanced at his watch one more time; he had dinner reservations for 5 for he and Kira. This was his way of repaying her for what she had done over the Christmas Holiday; she gave him the spark of belief again. Her tenderness and friendship meant to so much to him, he knew no matter what he did he could never repay her truly for what she had done. There was a soft knock on the door and he went to it, opening it he smiled. Kira stood outside, her petite frame wrapped in a leather duster, she stepped inside, smiling broadly at him.

"Hey Tommy" she said, closing the door behind her and giving her body a shake as she took off her coat. Her wore a black halter-top and a long yellow skirt; she wore high-heeled back boots. "Can I go to the bathroom before we go please?" she asked, her voice had a desperate tone in it. Tommy chuckled and nodded and she dodged down the hall to the bathroom. A few moments she reemerged and put her coat back on, she linked her arm in his. "Okey doke, we can go now." She said, she linked her arm in his and they headed out to his car and drove into town.

_She is everything to me_

_The unaquited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unobtainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

_I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

As they sat across from each other in the restaurant, talking softly and sharing gentle bursts of laughter. The music gently swelled around them, the soft voice of Corey Taylor crept into their ears and lingered. Noting that Kira was gently swaying he held his hand out to her and pulled her to the small dance floor where a few couples were dancing. Pulling her close to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she loped hers around his since she was too short to reach his neck. They gently danced in a slow circle their bodies gently pressed together, the lyrics began to stick with him.

"_She seen trust in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through the cover in me_

_I'd do anything ever to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_" Those words made him think and the first through was he couldn't believe this was a Slipknot song. The gentle voice was soft and crooned and it made him think of Kira. She was the one who was always there for him, whenever he needed help; she was there, when he was in danger she worried for him. He gently pressed his lips to the top of her head and he heard her give a contented sigh. They continued their lazy circle until the song was over and then they returned to their table. He pulled out her chair and she smiled and sat, he pushed her in then sat down in his own chair.

_But I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

"Enjoying yourself my dear?" he asked gently, taking her hand, she nodded and smiled.

"_Oui mon amie_, _Je suis contente_." She stated, making him smile, he knew she was in her second year of French and she would occasionally slip into speaking French. She took a sip of her sparkling apple cinder, since she couldn't drink and because he didn't like to drink he had some too.

"I'm glad to hear that, listen Kira, I want to tell you that you mean everything to me right now. You're more than a friend, of course not a lover, my touchstone. I wanted you to know that, I hope you don't think me strange or anything." He said, Kira smile and reached for his hand and covered his large hand with her small hand.

"I understand completely what you mean. I feel the same way and if we were lovers, you could be in prison." She added with a smile, finding the idea kind of funny, though it really wasn't.

_A catch in my throat_

_Choke; dawn into pieces I wont_

_No, I don't want to be this_

"Kira, I have something for you, I hope you like it and it should fit but here." Tommy told her once they had finished dinner and in Kira's case two desserts. He pulled out a small box, tilting her head she opened it and inside was a small pink velvet pouch; with her eyebrows arched she opened the drawstrings and reached inside. She pulled out a small silver bracelet. On the front of the oval plate was inscribed '_Kira_' and she opened the clasp and read the back. '_With love always, Tommy_'. With a gasp of delight she pulled it on and pulled him with her as she desperately sought an exit. Once they were outside under the stars, alone in the dark she pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. Slightly surprised and with only a moment of hesitation he kissed her back.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly and he looked down in her eyes, which shone with tears. "This means so much to me." She added in a whisper.

_But I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

"I mean it Kira, I do love and cherish you." He said softly as he held her close to him, he heard her whisper into his chest, 'I love you too' and as he held her the snow began to fall again and he gave a small laugh as the light snow began to dust her hair. He kissed her one last time and pulled her to his car. He brought her back to his house where they sat down on the couch in the den and held each other, both content and at ease in each other's arms. Pulling a blanket around them they listened as the clock ticked down the time and the year 2004 ended and 2005 began. As midnight chimed he kissed her again, the best way to start the New Year in his opinion.

"Best way to start the New Year eh?" he asked, once he broke the slow lingering kissing. She nodded and grinned up at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fin

I hope you liked it.


End file.
